


El Coleccionista.

by GSkywalker



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSkywalker/pseuds/GSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk y Spock son emboscados por naves Romulanas durante una misión en tierra cerca de la zona Neutral. Toda sospecha de acciones bélicas del Imperio contra la Federación quedan anuladas cuando son vendidos a un excéntrico científico coleccionista de formas de vida inteligentes para hacerlas parte de sus experimentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

El dolor en la columna me arrastró a la conciencia poco a poco. Mis piernas se quejaban como pocas veces lo habían hecho, casi como si hubiera corrido un maratón suicida. Cuando moví mis brazos sentí el frío estremecedor del hierro en mis muñecas. Si, había sido capturado. Cuando mi vista se fue adaptando a la penumbra noté que estaba en una especie de calabozo, había agua viscosa por todas partes, o al menos eso parecía dado que en realidad no podía asegurar sobre qué estaba parado. Agradecí llevar aún puestas mis botas que eran lo único que me separaban de esa repugnante sustancia.

\- ¡¿Jim?! – La áspera y reconfortante voz puso fin al silencio aplastante - ¡¿Jim?!

\- ¡¿Spock?! ¿A dónde estás? – Intenté agudizar la vista pero fue imposible ver mucho entre la oscuridad.

\- Asumo que a unos metros frente a usted. ¿Está bien?

\- Bueno, supongo que sí. – Luché unos segundos contra los grilletes, sabía que era inútil, pero mi instinto lo demandaba. - ¿A dónde demonios estamos?

\- Deduzco que en una cárcel romulana. Nos emboscaron en tierra y aparentemente la Enterprise no logró bajar los escudos a tiempo para transportarnos.

\- Maldición… ¿ideas?

\- Sugiero quedarnos quietos. Hay algo en el agua que responde con el movimiento.

\- Fantástico. – Me preocupaba lo que Spock había dicho. Si los romulanos han invadido el territorio de la Federación esto podría ser el inicio de una era catastrófica. – No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué un ataque de esta magnitud tan repentinamente? El respeto a las fronteras ha sido un acuerdo que ha perdurado cientos de años…

\- No creo que tardemos mucho en averiguarlo. Aún estamos con vida, así que ellos deben querer algo de nosotros. Imagino que no tardarán en venir.

Y Spock tenía razón. Unas horas más tarde fuimos conducidos por un grupo de escoltas a otra sala más salubre e iluminada. Sin duda estábamos dentro de una nave romulana.

\- ¡Oh capitán! ¡Mi querido capitán! - Un romulano que parecía ser el comandante apareció con otro grupo de escoltas segundos más tarde. La exagerada seguridad de la sala nos confirmó que sería inútil tratar de huir por nuestros propios medios.

\- Queríamos humanos, pero no esperábamos tener a un pez gordo de la Federación en nuestra humilde nave – comentó con tono impertinente.

\- ¿Sabe lo que esto significa? A menos que quiera comenzar una guerra galáctica le recomiendo que reconsidere la situación. La Federación no tardará en reaccionar.

\- Oh no no no, Jimmy, nosotros no pertenecemos al Imperio. Lo nuestro son, ehm, los negocios. – comentó paseándose alrededor de nosotros como quien examina mercancía.

Al instante la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró una criatura de aspecto humanoide con otros dos escoltas.

\- Estoy encantado de hacer tratos con usted comandante – exclamó jovial acercándose a nosotros – No puedo estar más satisfecho con la pesca… - Nos examinó minuciosamente con una asquerosa mirada, deteniéndose en la cara de Spock – Espera un segundo… ¡¿Orejas puntiagudas?! ¡Este es Vulcano! ¡Te dije que quería dos humanos! ¡dos humanos! Te pagaré la mitad por este – dijo señalándome a mi – los Vulcanos son aburridos. Además, ya tengo dos de ellos. Tírenlo al espacio o lo que sea.

\- ¡¿Sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para capturarlos?! ¡Nos enfrentamos a una nave de la Federación! ¡Si no hubiéramos sido tres cruceros contra ellos nos habrían hecho trizas! ¡Un segundo de retraso y no tuviéramos abordo a tus juguetes!

\- No es mi problema. Negocios son negocios.

Me desconcertaba la forma en la que hablaban. Pero comencé a darme una idea de lo que todo esto significaba. Ahora que sabía que no era un ataque del Imperio Romulano, podía pensar con la cabeza fría. Spock no había dicho una sola palabra, su cara permanecía impasible.

\- Perdimos una nave por esto Soh'Frak, lo que tienes enfrente no es un simple humano, ¡es el capitán de la nave insignia de la Federación! ¡Nunca en tu vida volverás a estar tan de suerte!

\- ¡¿Capitán de la Federación?! ¡No voy a llevar eso a bordo! ¡Seré el más buscado de todo el cuadrante!

\- No seas ridículo, la Federación es incapaz de localizar nuestro dispositivo de ocultación. He operado en su territorio durante años, nunca he sido descubierto. Triplicamos el precio completo por él.

\- ¡¿Triplicar?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

\- Oh por favor, no creo que a los coleccionistas de tu calibre les importe soltar esa cantidad. Si no lo pagas, conozco a muchos otros que lo harán encantados.

Discutieron un par de minutos más hasta que el tal Soh'Frak accedió a pagar lo que el romulano demandaba. Mientras tanto yo pensaba lo peor.

\- Supongo que la clase de humano que es compensa un poco el hecho de que no cumpliste con toda la parte del trato. No esperes que vuelva a hacer negocios contigo. Me encargaré personalmente de hacerte mala fama.

\- Espere – interrumpió Spock repentinamente – Soy mitad humano. – Le dediqué una expresión asesina por su inoportuna confesión. - ¿Qué demonios haces? – Susurré estando seguro que las cosas iban a ponerse peor.

\- No me agrada la idea de que me arrojen al vacío, capitán, además no es buena idea que nos separemos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Los acechantes ojos de Soh'Frak centellaron de impresión

\- Mi madre es humana.

¡Imagínate! – exclamó jovial – Es la combinación mas ¿como dicen ustedes? ¡"ilógica" que he escuchado! – soltó una molesta carcajada y añadió – ¡Esto será más que glorioso! ¡Comandante! – Se acercó al romulano y le hecho un brazo encima – Mi queridísimo amigo, me llevo a los dos. ¡Estoy encantado de hacer negocios con usted!

\- Bueno, si es así entonces|

\- ¡No te quieras pasar de listo! ¡Ya accedí a pagarte lo suficiente como para que construyas dos naves de guerra más! Envuélvelos y los transportas a mi nave. – concluyó entre risas saliendo de la sala.

Nadie contestó a nuestras preguntas mientras nos dirigíamos al transportador, y las posibilidades de escapar eran nulas. Estaba claro que íbamos hacia la boca del lobo, pero me sentía obligado a saber qué rayos pasaba aquí, quien era ese tipo, que era lo que quería. Y Spock estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

\- He sido demasiado paciente con usted. Exijo una explicación ahora. – demandé cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la nave de Soh'Frak. Fuimos transportados a una sala cuadrada de paredes blancas.

\- No suelo contestarle preguntas a mis adquisiciones capitán, pero por ser tan excepcional le daré lo que demanda. Soy un científico retirado, actualmente me dedico a coleccionar formas de vida interesantes.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco. Un traficante… estábamos en problemas. - ¡¿Cómo que "coleccionar"?!

\- No exagere, todos tenemos nuestros hobbies. Verá, me intereso por estudiar las diversas y muy creativas formas en que las especies conciben el sexo. Oh señor, usted no tiene ni idea – exclama entre risas – se sorprendería de lo que algunos pueden llegar a hacer. Estoy contento de tener al vulcano aquí después de todo, es muy difícil y molesto hacerlos parte del experimento, se resisten a las drogas con una maestría incomparable.

\- ¿Drogas…? – Fue en ese momento en el que en verdad comencé a sentir pánico.

\- No entiendo su miedo al sexo, sencillamente me desconcierta. Tengo dos vulcanos ahora mismo, pero es tedioso tener que esperar siete años para ver el Pon Farr en toda su plenitud… quizás me deshaga de ellos. En fin, estoy feliz de que estés aquí – añadió dirigiéndose a Spock – tal vez por el hecho de que seas mitad humano no causes tantos problemas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Qué es lo que se ha creído? ¡Esto es ilegal! ¡Para cualquier región a la que vaya! No entiendo cómo es que no hemos tenido noticias de usted, ¡pero le aseguro que no se quedará así por mucho tiempo! – Me sentía enfermo, mi rabia aumentaba a niveles desorbitantes mientras observaba a aquella repugnante criatura gorda envuelta en suaves telas que parecía no tomarle absoluta importancia a mis palabras.

\- ¡Si supiera lo acostumbrado que estoy a estas amenazas! Le sugiero que se tranquilice, nadie nos encontrará. Volvamos a lo nuestro. Spock, en mis años de observación, sostengo que su raza posee una las habilidades más elegantes, son los más virtuosos con las manos. ¿Sabía usted, capitán, que un vulcano puede hacerlo llegar al orgasmo sin siquiera acercarse a sus órganos sexuales? ¡Usando solamente sus manos! Tiene un buen compañero sexual señor, el problema es hacer que toda esa parte reprimida salga a flote, si usted me entiende – dijo soltando una de sus risas infernales.

\- Pero bueno, su raza tampoco se queda atrás. – continuó dirigiéndose a mí - Según me he informado, honran mucho el ritual del sexo, se dice que no son muy tradicionales como los Vulcanos o los Klingons, les gusta mucho la experimentación, ¿verdad capitán? Usted parece muy saludable y resistente, estoy muy interesado en descubrir lo que pueda ofrecer.

En ese instante, Spock se liberó con violencia de los escoltas que sostenían sus grilletes y se abalanzó sobre Soh'Frak. Intenté hacer lo mismo pero ya habían cinco tipos más que se aseguraron de que no fuera a ninguna parte. La reacción de Spock parecía haber tomado a todos por sorpresa. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo fue en vano, una horda de guardias lograron capturarlo de nuevo. Un hilillo de sangre se escurrió por la cabeza de Soh'Frak mientras lo observaba con ojos desorbitados de impresión.

\- ¡¿Un Vulcano irritado?! – Balbuceo mostrando sus dientes grisáceos mientras reía – ¿Se molesta que incomode a su capitán? No importa, planeo irme ahora mismo. No quiero perder más tiempo. No podrán salir de aquí, capitán, será mejor que empiecen a ponerse cómodos.

Con eso salió de la sala junto a su sequito de escoltas.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté observando a mi pareja tendido junto a mí. Spock se incorporó y se acercó tomando mis manos e inspeccionando las marcas que las esposas habían dejado sobre mis muñecas. Noté que él no tenía rastro de ellas en las suyas.

\- Este sector está repleto de estás pequeñas cárceles – comentó rozando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos las marcas rojizas en mis manos- algunas de ellas son transparentes, y no parecía haber nadie dentro, pero otras tienen paredes metálicas como esta, sin embargo había un grupo de individuos observando desde afuera. Tengo la sensación de que estas paredes son holográficas… y que ellos pueden ver perfectamente lo que pasa aquí dentro sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta de ello.

Las palabras de Spock me hicieron entrar en pánico de nuevo. No teníamos absolutamente nada encima que pudiera ayudarnos, lo único que nos habían dejado eran nuestros pantalones. La habitación estaba terroríficamente vacía, ni siquiera una silla o una manta. Inspeccioné las paredes en busca de cualquier cosa, el suelo, el techo, pero nada parecía ser más que metal liso y reluciente. - Tendrán que venir en cualquier comento… somos fuertes, sin ataduras podremos defendernos mejor. Voy a enloquecer si permanezco aquí mucho más.

\- Creo que debieron tener razones para quitarnos las esposas… deben estar confiados de que no podremos irnos tan fácilmente.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan pesimista y ayudarme a pensar? – La falta de opciones estaba carcomiéndome las entrañas. Necesitábamos una solución antes de que cualquier cosa rara ocurriera.

\- No lo soy Jim, pero tenemos que estar consientes de nuestra situación actual para poder pensar en algo que nos sea útil.

Comenzamos a sentir un olor extraño. No pude distinguir el aroma, pero era algo dulce y metálico. Nada que hubiese experimentado antes.

\- No lo respires. – Exclamó Spock tapando su nariz con su mano. Hice lo mismo aún sabiendo que sería en vano, puesto que yo no soportaría tanto tiempo como Spock sin respirar.

Nos movimos de un lado a otro de la sala, como ratones de laboratorio intentando encontrar refugio, pero el olor persistía, hasta que comenzó a hacerse verdaderamente insoportable. Comencé a marearme. Spock me sujetó del brazo y me ayudó a sentarme. Instantes después, el aroma comenzó a descender hasta que desapareció.

Cuando sentí que mi vista volvió a su sitio y pude levantarme estando seguro de que no vomitaría en el intento o me desmayaría, noté que Spock estaba al otro extremo de la sala. Cuando intenté acercarme, él exclamó - ¡Quédate dónde estás! – Me detuve en seco y comencé a preocuparme - ¿Estás bien?

\- La droga… será mejor que no interactuamos directamente por ahora. No sabemos cómo actúa… y no podemos arriesgarnos.

Permanecimos así durante aproximadamente dos horas. No sentía nada extraño físicamente, quizás un poco de hambre, lo que era normal considerando que no había comido nada desde que llegamos a la nave romulana. Y de eso ya casi 48 horas. Sin embargo, Spock parecía especialmente intranquilo, no había dicho mucho en todo ese tiempo y parecía absorto en sus pensamientos.

El aroma regresó de nuevo. Parecía salir de las esquinas de la habitación. Traté de contener la respiración el mayor tiempo que fuese posible, pero obviamente no servía de mucho. La misma secuencia pareció repetirse por las siguientes horas, de tanto en tanto, el olor regresaba y se desvanecía a los segundos.

Noté que Spock respiraba pesadamente. Me acerqué avanzando sobre mis rodillas, y en seguida sentí de nuevo aquel aroma acariciando mi nariz… solo que estaba vez parecía salir nada menos que del cuerpo del vulcano. Él debió percibir lo mismo porque cubrió su nariz con su mano. Intenté alejarme, pero no duré demasiado al otro extremo de la sala. El olor emanando del cuerpo de Spock me obligaba a acercarme e inhalarlo. Él clavaba sus uñas en el suelo, intentando desesperadamente mantener el control.

Comencé a acercarme. – Aléjate. – murmuró – por favor aléjate. – me detuve a mitad del camino. Sentía como aquel dulce olor se iba transformando poco a poco, como comenzaba a sentir el propio aroma de Spock pero diez veces más intenso inundando mi cuerpo y erizándome la piel. Yendo totalmente en contra de mis deseos, retrocedí y volví a sentarme en mi lugar. Cubrí con las manos la palpitante erección que se elevaba sobre mis pantalones.

Me desperté de sobresalto. No supe cuantas horas habían pasado desde que caí dormido, puesto que Spock se reusaba a hablarme. El vulcano tenía la mirada fija en un rincón, como si estuviera fuera de sí. Miré hacia abajo y noté que mi indeseada reacción había desaparecido y que el olor había desistido.

\- Spock… te necesito aquí. – susurré sin decidirme si acercarme o no – tenemos que pensar en algo. A pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos capturaron; si no hacemos algo pronto… - las palabras no lograron salir. Sentí como un pequeño calor se acentuaba en mis mejillas. En las últimas horas, la idea se había instalado en mi cabeza, persistente. No era la primera vez que pensaba en ello. No era secreto de ninguno de los dos nuestra atracción mutua, incluso a veces nos habíamos descubierto entre el juego de flirteo y la seducción, sin llegar más lejos, principalmente porque el vulcano tenía sus límites y nunca decidí ir más allá, aunque siempre le consideré como parte de mis conquistas, porque había logrado estrechar muchísimo nuestra relación, que en un momento dado, al comienzo de nuestras andanzas, parecía hasta imposible.

Esta vez fue su voz la que cortó el silencio – Estoy bien ahora – dijo poniéndose de pie – creo que seré capaz de soportar los efectos del aroma más que tú. Inspeccionaré la sala lo mejor que pueda considerando que no tenemos ningún tipo de instrumento. La estancia es pequeña, así que lo mejor es que descanses.

\- ¿Qué descanse? ¡Estoy harto de descansar! – contesté incorporándome con cierta dificultad por mis piernas entumecidas. – Busquemos la forma de salir d| - en el momento en que estuvimos a unos cinco pasos de distancia, comencé a sentir de nuevo su aroma. El olor de su piel, su sudor, un fuerte aroma masculino… Spock pareció notarlo al instante.

\- Creo que el trabajo de Soh'Frak está hecho… no podemos mantenernos juntos. Descansa.

Derrotado me senté de nuevo en mi lugar. Observé al vulcano de frente a la pared. Sus dedos rosaban la superficie –en apariencia – metálica de la sala minuciosamente.

Noté la forma ligera en que su brazo se movía, mientras sus largos dedos acariciaban la pared. Como su espalda se doblaba y se estiraba sutilmente respondiendo al movimiento. Su vista fija, dos ojos feroces concentrados en la tarea. Comencé a sentir palpitaciones bajo mis pantalones. Desvié la vista. Spock terminó de inspeccionar la pared frente a mí y pasó a la siguiente de la derecha. Se arrodilló para observar el filo de la pared. Mis ojos se posaron en su entrepierna siguiendo hasta sus glúteos, perfectamente delineados por el ajustado pantalón.

\- No creo que esto esté ayudando… - murmuré sin la intención de dirigirme a él. Mi erección estaba ya en su punto y yo trataba inútilmente de cubrirla con mis manos.

\- No dejes que te domine. – contestó volviendo la mirada hacia la pared. – No son más que los efectos del aroma.

"No del todo" quise decir, pero no era necesaria tal confesión y menos ahora. Cerré mis ojos y traté de concentrarme. Sin embargo, para nuestro horror, el olor regresó. Sabía que no iba a poder soportar otra dosis más, estaba en mi límite. No traté siquiera de cubrir mi nariz. Spock se quedó arrodillado donde estaba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de dominarse.

Podía escuchar su rítmica pero pesada respiración. Un par de gotas de sudor acariciaron su pecho y fueron a parar al borde de su pantalón. Me pregunté si alguna habría logrado colarse bajo ellos… ¿hasta donde habría llegado?… ¿Spock la habría sentido? Fría, deslizándose lentamente por esa parte cálida de su cuerpo.

Comencé a acercarme.

\- No. - sentenció. – Esto es lo que él quiere. Debemos resistir.

\- A quien le importa lo que él quiera… - susurré acercándome valiéndome de mis manos y rodillas.

\- Jim… - masculló sentándose y tratando de alejarse – No lo hagas.

Posé mi mano en su bota. – Te deseo y sé que tú también me deseas a mí… - fui subiendo lentamente hasta meter mi mano bajo el pantalón y tocar su pierna. Spock se alejó y se incorporó. – No. – exclamó yéndose al otro extremo de la sala. Me levanté con dificultad y comencé a acercarme con cautela. Spock se movía de un lado a otro, mirándome de soslayo, como una presa acorralada.

\- Jim… afuera de estas paredes hay personas observándonos… esto es lo que quieren… por favor…

\- ¿Y qué si les damos lo que quieren? No son los únicos que lo desean.

\- Este no eres tú. Debes controlarte…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Solo has conocido de mí lo que has querido.

Tomé su muñeca y él me rechazó con brusquedad, poniéndose de espaldas contra la pared. – Estoy… - murmuró – estoy tratando de protegerte…

\- … Lo sé… - Una pizca de sentido común se asomó sobre mi arrebato de lujuria. Docenas de personas nos observaban tras las paredes, y yo estaba dejándome dominar. Luché contra la sensación persistente entre mis piernas, con la necesidad de tomarlo ahí mismo. No podía. Tenía que resistir hasta que halláramos una forma de salir… o la Enterprise nos encontrara. – Sí… sí… está bien… - murmuré retrocediendo lentamente, literalmente apartándome de lo que más deseaba en aquel momento.

Incluso moverme resultaba doloroso. Mi pene rosaba la tela del pantalón, negándose a ceder. Estaba claro quién era el eslabón débil entre ambos y estaba seguro que Soh'Frak lo supo desde un principio. Aunque estaba seguro que con o sin Spock, la cosa no duraría mucho.

Discúlpame – susurré estando ya del otro lado de la sala – Perdí la cabeza por un momento. - Spock fue sentándose poco a poco y mantuvo su cabeza baja por un buen rato.

De un momento a otro, el caos se apoderó del lugar. No pudimos ver nada, porque las paredes seguían solidificadas, pero gritos y pasos acelerados se escuchaban por doquier. Disparos de faseres... voces conocidas...

Todo pasó muy rápido, lo siguiente que vi fue la sala de transportación de la Enterprise...


	2. Chapter 2

Bones me sostuvo cuando estuve a punto de desmayarme, tenía ganas de vomitar, balbuceé algunas palabras ininteligibles tratando de mantener mi vista en un punto fijo. - ¿Qué pasó? – logré murmurar mientras bajaba del transportador, tambaleante.

\- Fuimos interceptados por una nave de guerra Romulana cerca del borde de la Zona Neutral, -contestó Bones- les comunicamos nuestra situación sin revelar quienes eran los dos rehenes en la nave enemiga, y al parecer ellos también habían tenido noticias de esta organización criminal que contrabandea con armas y naves robadas del imperio, sin embargo ninguna de las dos partes tenía noticias del contrabando con seres vivos, ahora estamos tratando de sacarlos a todos de ahí. – informó apresuradamente atendiendo a los que iban llegando. Klingons, endorianos, vulcanos, malurianos, saurianos, y tantas otras razas que jamás había visto eran transportados a la nave en precarias condiciones, muchos de ellos completamente desnudos. - Deben ir a enfermería ahora, no sabemos a qué han sido expuestos.

\- Pues yo sí. – Contesté levantándome de la camilla donde me habían ubicado, aceptando de malas la ayuda para lograr incorporarme. - No hay tiempo para eso, tengo que ir al puente.

\- Pero Jim!

\- Spock, venga conmigo. – Interrumpí al doctor tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras caminaba. Luego que salimos de la abarrotada sala de transporte, perdí un poco el rumbo, sentía mi cuerpo caliente, mi vista nublada, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una terrible fiebre; Spock me tomó suavemente del brazo – déjame ayudarte. – susurró mientras me conducía hacia el puente.

"Capitán en el puente" anunció alguien cuando las puertas se abrieron. No estaba en mi mejor momento y comencé a considerar el hecho de que hubiera sido más prudente haber ido directamente a enfermería, pero tenía que acabar con esto.

\- Uhura, abra una frecuencia.

\- Sí, señor. Abierta. - Uhura me notificó que el capitán de la nave romulana se había negado a dar su nombre, como de costumbre, y por supuesto, yo iba a actuar con la misma prudencia.

\- Este es el capitán de la USS Enterprise, conteste por favor. – Mi voz sonaba cansada, pero reuní todas mis fuerzas restantes para seguir hablando. Por suerte, los romulanos se negaban a mostrarse en pantalla, por lo que al menos mi lastimoso aspecto quedaría solo para el puente.

\- Recibiendo.

Fue la única respuesta que obtuvimos.

\- Debido a que ambas partes han sido |

\- La situación queda en nuestras manos. Salgan de la Zona Neutral. – exclamó la misma voz.

\- Espere|

\- Tienen cuatro minutos para dar media vuelta, Enterprise, o nos encargaremos de ustedes también.

\- Capitán, esta situación también nos afecta a nosotros; estos contrabandistas han cruzado nuestro territorio|

\- Estas acciones están completamente desligadas con el Imperio Romulano, sin embargo, debido a que hemos sido víctimas del tráfico ilegal de armas y naves, y que los implicados proceden del Imperio, es nuestro deber ponerle fin a la situación. Tienen cuatro minutos para salir de la Zona Neutral.

\- ¡Señor! ¡Los romulanos han activado sus fáseres!– comunicó Uhura y antes de que yo pudiera dar una orden, abrieron fuego contra la nave de Soh'Frak, volándola en pedazos.

\- ¡BONES! ¡¿Están todos los rehenes en la nave?!

\- No señor… no logramos transportarlos a todos.

Mi cuerpo se heló, el vértigo me hizo tambalearme en mi asiento. - ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! ¡AÚN HABÍA VIDA ABORDO, MALDITA SEA! ¡Mister Scott! ¡Cargue los fáseres! – grité golpeando el comunicador de la silla de mando.

\- Si señor.

Decenas de rehenes acababan de ser asesinados. De nuevo sentí las ganas de vomitar, de gritar, de golpear a alguien en la cara. Spock posó su mano sobre mi hombro– Tenemos que salir de aquí – susurró – No estamos en condiciones para combatir contra ellos, no debemos exponer a los sobrevivientes.

\- Dos minutos, Enterprise.

\- Han cortado la transmisión, señor. – informó Uhura.

\- Debemos irnos. – Recalcó el vulcano.

\- Pero acaban de….

Odiaba la idea de huir. Habían disparado sin clemencia sobre una nave repleta de prisioneros, donde seguramente también habían romulanos, no podía simplemente dar la vuelta y marcharme, sin embargo estaba seguro que dispararían contra nosotros con la misma sangre fría y esa acción sin duda causaría millones de muertes más en el futuro. No había otra opción.

\- Bien… bien… sáquenos de aquí, señor Sulu. – ordené pesadamente. Uhura anunció que la nave romulana comenzaba a dar la vuelta también. – tú… sácame de aquí…- le rogué al vulcano quien me ayudó a levantarme y meterme en el ascensor.

Caminamos despacio por el pasillo hacia mis aposentos. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par para cedernos el paso. Spock me ayudó a sentarme en la silla frente al escritorio.

\- ¿No sería más lógico ir a enfermería? – objetó apoyándose contra la mesa – Para estar seguros de que ya experimentamos todos los efectos de la droga.

\- Lo único que necesito es descansar. – dije masajeando mi palpitante frente. -Cientos de personas…no pude hacer nada… simplemente… los dejamos ir…

\- Según me informó el doctor McCoy, lograron encontrarnos gracias a la tecnología Romulana; como es obvio, ellos pueden detectar su propio dispositivo de ocultación, aunque aparentemente había sido alterado de modo que dificultara el trabajo de rastreo. Estos "coleccionistas" y sus proveedores, operan en nuestro territorio, siendo para nosotros imposibles de rastrear. – Tomó mi mano y observó la marca carmesí de las esposas – No fue tu culpa. Los Romulanos son poco cooperativos, sin embargo, no hubieran sido capaces de encontrarnos sin su asistencia.

Me hundí en la silla y cerré mis ojos unos instantes. Con todo el ajetreo, había olvidado que aún andábamos semidesnudos, pero a Spock no parecía importarle mucho… y sinceramente, en estos momentos, a mí tampoco. Reflexioné sobre mi estado, ya no sentía nada más que entumecimiento, una jaqueca asesina y mucho cansancio, lo que me hizo suponer que los efectos de la droga habían desaparecido al momento de la transportación.

\- Además – añadió – tenemos al 75 por ciento de los prisioneros abordo.

\- Eso no cambia las cosas. – contesté con brusquedad – el otro 25 por ciento no lo logró… y todo por esos cabrones carentes de sentido común. Pudimos haber interrogado a Soh'Frak, para obtener más información al respecto, pero ahora no estamos tan lejos de donde empezamos.

\- Seguramente destruyeron la nave precisamente para evitar que fuera capturado, considerando que el Imperio era su lugar de origen. Pudieron deducir que nos aprovecharíamos de esa fuente. Lo cual, sin duda, hubiese sido provechosa.

\- "Lógico." – musité dedicándole una mirada asesina. Me molestaba que no estuviera ni un poco afectado por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, hablaba como si comentara acerca del desayuno que había tomado esta mañana; pero como siempre, recordé que era vulcano, y traté de controlar mis ancias de sacudirle desesperadamente por los hombros.

Me levanté con dificultad y me apoyé también en el escritorio - Spock… - dije después de un momento de silencio - me disculpo y te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí allá… me comporté como un idiota. – solté con vergüenza, recordando lo que había intentado hacer.

\- Lo que hice fue lógico.

\- Sí… lástima que yo no funciono igual que tú. – con eso intercambiamos pequeñas miradas de complicidad. – Siempre te ocupas de mí, y esta vez no fui capaz de hacer lo mismo por ti. - Spock apartó la vista de mí y la situó en algún punto de la habitación – Ambos sabemos la razón del por qué la situación se desarrolló de esa manera… - susurró posando lentamente su mirada en mis ojos; luego de una pequeña pausa, añadió – fueron reacciones lógicas.

\- … Ciertamente.

Guardamos otro largo silencio. Mi mente comenzó a torturarme con los recuerdos de lo sucedido en aquella fría celda. Me pregunté si lo suyo había sido igual de intenso...

\- Fueron momentos difíciles… – dijo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento – espero que lo sucedido no interfiera en nuestra relación de ahora en adelante.

"en nuestra relación"… ¿En nuestra relación de qué? ¿de amigos? ¿de trabajo?... siempre era tan confuso, siempre refugiándose en la tangente, y yo, siempre tan cobarde, incapaz de averiguar si nos encontrábamos en la misma sintonía.

\- Eso nunca. – contesté esbozando la mejor sonrisa que fui capaz de darle en ese momento – Sin embargo, será parte de esas experiencias difíciles de explicar en mi informe – sus delgados labios se estiraron lo suficiente como para darme a entender de que algo había ahí que se le asemejaba a una sonrisa.

\- En ese caso, me retiro, tú tienes algo que escribir y yo tengo que prepararme para volver a mi estación.

Asentí luego de sentarme de nuevo en la silla. Spock dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir, se volteó y regresando a su formal manera de hablar, añadió – Si le parece bien, cuando haya recuperado sus fuerzas, podría reunirse conmigo en la sala de descanso para un partido de ajedrez.

\- Por supuesto, me encantaría. – contesté olvidando por un instante todo lo que me aquejumbraba, y sintiéndome de regreso a la agradable rutina de los momentos de paz en la nave estelar Enterprise.


End file.
